


15D15P: THG - Revelations

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: THG [13]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Rebuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 Drabbles for 15pairings Challenge: The Hunger Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: THG - Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/36732.html) on 7 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #007 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _013\. Revelations_  
>   
> 

The biggest lesson that Finnick ever taught, he taught without any conscious forethought: how to have faith.

Finnick should have been an empty shell by the time they met. Instead, he was vibrant and headstrong and, most importantly, he was motivated not by revenge or hatred, but by love. He wasn’t afraid of creating permanent things in the world. When he died, Katniss thought everything had shattered –

But then Annie Odair sent a water-damaged photograph of a bronze-haired baby with laughing green eyes, and Katniss realized that she should have had more faith in Finnick’s ability to keep on creating.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
